forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Summer Event
|image = 2018 Summer Event.png |subtitle = 'Coming Soon!' }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run in August, 2018. Summer is here, and this year we visit the Forge Island to take part in the annual Summer festival! As soon as you get there, you will hear from the local governor, who will offer you to take a spin on the mysterious 'Wheel of Fortune' and see what rewards she has in store for you! There are awesome prizes to be won, so make sure to board the ship! If you didn't have a chance to participate in our previous events, now you have an opportunity to compete with your neighbors to claim some of those old event items, as well as brand new Summer items. The concept is the same as in the previous summer events, the Summer Casino. The theme for 2018 is Pirates. Milestone Rewards Event Window To take part in the Summer Casino the player needs doubloons and these can either be won through quests or be bought with diamonds. To access the casino, click the Summer Event bar at the top left corner of the screen. The player will now see the Summer Event window (pictured to the left), containing the Wheel of Fortune, the Treasure Hunt, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn doubloons. The event presents a series of quests that the player can complete in exchange for doubloons to spend in the Summer Casino. You also get a doubloon from the Daily Free Doubloons quest from Pirate Jane. Each spin of the wheel costs one doubloon and results in one prize (see Special Prizes) and one piece of the map to complete the Treasure Hunt. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one doubloon to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Golden circle prizes are the most special prizes and can be won by one lucky spinner. Silver circle prizes are other valuable items that can be won by two spinners. Green circle prizes are the most common type of reward and can be won by four spinners. You can see how many of each prize is left in the circle surrounding the image of the prize. If for example, you win one of a specific prize where four are available, it is removed from the wheel and only three of them will remain for your neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out (or until one of your neighbors resets the wheel), at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a new set of prizes. Selection Kits Among the Special Prizes you can find three selection kits and each kit gives you a choice from 3 special rewards: Pirate Selection Kit * The Ship Lvl. 1 * 20% Attacker Boost * 60 Goods 12 of each of your current age Royal Selection Kit * 25 Forge Points * One Up Kit * Medals Amount depends on your current age Trader Selection Kit * 60 Goods * 5 Blueprints * Store Building Treasure Hunt At the right side of the event window you can find the Treasure Hunt. With each spin of the wheel you will get 1 to 3 pieces of the map (you can see on the Wheel of Fortune how many pieces a certain prize will give), for each complete map you will receive a Grand Prize. It takes 20 pieces to complete a map. Quests The event features two questlines. The Main Questline you can go through immediately. Once you've completed it, the Bonus Questline will show up. Unlike the Main Questline, in the Bonus Questline, you will be getting one quest per day, for the first 21 days of the event. Lets say it takes you 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that, you will then immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Main Questline The main questline is presented by the Governor and Pirate Jane. Quest 1: *''Governor: "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 1 Doubloon '''Quest 2:' *''Governor: "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 22 times" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 1 Doubloon '''Quest 3:' *''Governor:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 4: *''Governor:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some goods, from goods buildings or by trading" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 5: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Recruit 4 units" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 6: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Visit 25 Friends Taverns OR Spend 20 Forge Points" and "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 7: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Collect 1,000 Tavern Silver OR Buy 8 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 8: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Defeat 20 units OR Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 9: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "In a production building, finish a 4 hour production 15 times" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 10: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Build 4 decorations from your age or from the previous age" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 11: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Spend 450 Tavern Silver in the Friends Tavern OR Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 12: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Acquire 3 sectors without fighting OR Complete 6 Guild Expedition encounters by negotiating" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 13: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "In a production building, finish a 4 hour production 12 times" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 14: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 15: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 16: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 17: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 18: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 19: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 20: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 21: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 22: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 23: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 24: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 25: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 26: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 27: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 28: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 29: *''Governor:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 30: *''Governor:'' "Finish all quests in the Summer main questline" Reward: End of 2018 Summer Event Main Questline Bonus Questline The bonus questline is presented by Pirate Jane (?). Quest 1: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 2: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 3: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 4: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 5: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 6: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 7: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 8: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 9: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 10: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 11: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 12: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 13: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 14: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 15: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 16: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 17: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 18: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 19: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 20: *''Pirate Jane:'' "" and "" Reward: 1 Doubloon Quest 21: *''Pirate Jane:'' "Finish all quests in the Summer bonus questline" Reward: End of 2018 Summer Event Bonus Questline Prizes Grand Prizes This is the list of Grand Prizes you can win by completing a Treasure Hunt. Special Prizes This is the list of Special Prizes you can win on the Wheel of Fortune. New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2018 Summer Event